videogamecrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Ike - Oscar
'--------------------' (IKOS) = Ike - Oscar -------------------- Rank C--------------------------------------------------------------- Ike : Hey, Oscar Wiener Meyer, can you PLEASE get me a pancake... Wait! Where are you going? I am in dire need to go to the toilet! Oscar! Oscar : Sorry, Ike! No time! I haven't got time to clean the toilet today. I believe you're better going to take your shit in the bushes. Ike : You? Where's Mist? I thought she was our cleanster. Oscar : She's off practicing with her staff. It's been a while since I cleaned it. I hope I haven't lost my touch. Ike : I haven't had one of your cleaned toilets in ages! I mean, Merric always shitted on it, and Mist never paid attention to that shit. I'm looking forward to it. Oscar : Really? Ike : Yeah, of course! You're a great cleaner! Why do you ask? Oscar : Well... I never knew that. Mist, Shinon, and Rhys were the only ones who ever commented on the subtle cleaning strokes and perfume that I use... I mean, my brothers are used to my cleaning, and Soren hates everything. I think he'd start shitting on it like Merric if he could... Sure, Commander Greil, Titania, Gatrie, and you were just you. But... I feel like you'd take your shit in every toilet. Ike : Oscar, I didn't just shovel the shit into my mouth. I enjoyed it! I really did! Remember the first day that Mist took over your cleaning duties? Just thinking about it makes me ill... Ha! Even my father was having trouble taking a poo with strawberry perfume! But I think Mist is finally starting to get the hang of it. Adding the chocolate smell, great. Oscar : Just like you're training to improve your swordsmanship, Mist is training to improve her housemaid skills. You should give her more support. Hearing someone say "Delicious!" is the best encouragement a cleaner can get. Ike : I see... Then I'll make sure to say "Delicious!" from now on. (What's the point of a delicious toilet?_ Oscar : Ha ha! Thanks. 'Rank B---------------------------------------------------------------' Oscar : How's it going, Ike? Did the strawberry flavour get to you Ike : Oh, hey, Oscar. I'm fine... Actually, I'm kind of worried about something. Like.. Bastians pwetty dress, and.. Oscar : Can I help? Ike : Well, I was trying to figure out how we should fight the labcoat-wearing Chinese pandas. Those with sunglasses. Oscar : That's odd... I was just thinking about the same thing. Well, with the addition of pinguins, but that's something else. When they turn into their true selves, we are forced into a kind of battle that is difficult for us. Ike : You're right about that. The lab-coated rats are also strong. I've even seen them squashing together. I feel like our weak points are as visible as a lit torch for the pink pinguins, too. What's more, my sword is useless if they take to the sky... or go in a yellow submarine. Oscar : My advice is to keep engaging them, while cosplaying eachother (yes Ike, that'll work. Really). The more we fight, the more we learn. Of course, it won't be easy. Ike : No, but I'm sure we can do it. That's a good idea! Thanks. Oscar : Ah... Well...sure. You're pretty amazing, Ike. You know that? Like, I only need to throw some whiped cream over you and- Ike : Hey, come on now. You're the guy with all the experience and talent. And the whiped cream sounds good. What about chocolate sauce as another addition? Oscar : Everything I have accomplished comes from hard work and practice. You're the son of Commander the Holy Grail. You have...natural talent. I'd follow you anywhere. Into Antarctica, even. For the labcoat pinguins, y'know.. Ike : Uh...wow. Thanks, Oscar... My love. 'Rank A---------------------------------------------------------------' Oscar : IKEA! IKEA! Oh boy, I'll cry if I won't find you now. Ike : Oscar? What is it? Did Volke throw a hairdresser at you? Oscar : ...Are you well, Ike? Ike : Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Why? Volke didn't stalk me. So, did I do something wrong? Oscar : No, no. It's nothing that you did. It's just that...our battles are glorious. Full of pineapples. Rainbows of apples and bananas! Lakes of dragonfruit! Worlds filled with love, friendship, adventure, rainbows, you! I never imagined that we'd be involved in clashes of this magnitude. I love it! Ike : You're right. Ever since my teletubbie died, it's been one kind of rainbow war after another. It's a real challenge. Oscar : So... How are you doing? Well, I mean...are you as well as can be expected? Is there anything I can do? Ike : Ah, Oscar. I give you enough strawberries as is. Just stick with your helplessly labcoat panda. That's all I ask. Oscar : Ike... I - I mean commander IKEA! E.B. Piratenhoedje! Ike : Will you continue to believe in me? The one that believes in you that believes in me?! Oscar : Yes, of course! As commander the Holy Grail said, we are family. This is my personal rainbow. I will support you to the end. Ike : Listen... I have an urge for your cleaning. Think you can give Mist a hand tonight? You know.. chocolate smell? Oscar : Ha! You don't have to ask me twice! I'll put all of my houseman's skills to work. I hope you're ready to take a shit! '---END---------------------------------------------------------------'